


Bloom

by Shykino



Series: Released Souls ficlets [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Affection, Kissing, theyre so soft ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shykino/pseuds/Shykino
Summary: Wisteria and Juniper have a soft start to the morning.
Relationships: Wisteria/Juniper (Orignal Characters)
Series: Released Souls ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593901





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> wisteria loves juniper so much and im emo

They wake slowly, brushing the green mess of hair from their face and rub their eyes. The curtains are pulled closed, a thin sliver of blue light falling over their bed as the grove stirs awake for the day. They turn their back to the window, not wanting to get up yet, and give a small smile at the pink head of hair sharing the pillow.

They reach out and cup her cheek, tucking a curl behind her ear as she shifts and yawns, unconsciously nuzzling into their touch. Love for her fills their chest until they feel like they will drown in it, like a flooding river, and they scoot across the bed until they can press their forehead to hers. Her eyes slowly blink open and golden eyes meet pale red as her mouth tips into a sleepy smile. She rubs their foreheads together and then tilts her head to give them a kiss, and they swallow hard around the knot in their throat and roll her on top of them. She lets out a surprised laugh and then leans down to kiss them again, and again, and again.

Eventually they're laughing more than kissing and she presses one last kiss to the corner of their mouth before she sits up. They grab for her hand, knowing otherwise she'll duck out to train. Judging by the look she shoots down at them as she settles in to stay a bit longer, that's exactly what she meant to do.

"You are very lucky I love you." She teases, tracing designs over their arm with her free hand.

"Oh, I've known that Juni, you don't need to tell me. So, what will you be up to today?"

Juniper's mouth softens into a tender smile and she leans down to kiss them again, rolling to lay next to them and curling into their side.

"Tell you in a bit. What did Sorrel need you for last night?"

They tuck the content feeling away safely in their chest and tell her about the ruins a hunting party spotted to the west that their mother had told them to explore the following week.


End file.
